


Echo // Kokichi Ouma Drabble

by bagelboii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelboii/pseuds/bagelboii
Summary: Just something I wrote up. Might add more stuff to this if people want!!





	Echo // Kokichi Ouma Drabble

Kokichi laughed after his little speech, arms widespread for all to see. The dining hall was silent, the few participants left quiet and sick of him. He darted his eyes back and forth to look for a reaction, any reaction.

“Just leave.”

One voice echoed throughout the hall. Shuichi looked up, face scrunched in absolute disgust.

“Get out and never come back.”

Maki followed, Kokichi creating sweat drops by the second. They couldn’t be serious, right? He was trying to help them. Trying to show them what to do in order to stop this. Couldn’t they see? Couldn’t they understand? 

“Fine! Just wait, nishishi~!” Kokichi snickered before quickly leaving the hall. Shutting the door behind him and making sure it was all the way closed, the supreme leader darted. Everyone was against him. Everything was his fault. There’s no way he could fix this now, no way to make amends. Tears filled his eyes as he ran, ran, ran. He grit his teeth with self pity, digging his feet ever further into the ground each time a foot hit it. A turn, and another. He couldn’t go to his dorm, so he ran to the first place he thought. The sewer from the beginning, where they tried to escape.

Then it went black.

He awoke, eyes stinging from the dried tears. He looked up, up to the darkness that was the hydraulic press. Images of stars filled that void as it slowly pressed down, his screams looking for someone, anyone who would listen. Yet, no one seemed to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to add more!! This was just a warm up exercise.


End file.
